You Could Have Just Called
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. Klonnie. "Is this some kind of sick, twisted joke?" I asked him, pushing myself off of the bed. Klaus was in front of me, before I could go anywhere. I held the blanket up, awkwardly. "Pretending to be a masseuse! That's literally the worst plan that I have ever heard of in my life and you've met my friends!" I yelled at him. "You could have called me, dip-sh*t."


**A/N: Hey everyone, I know it's been forever and a half since I've posted anything… Sorry for pretty much dropping off of the planet. My husband was home on leave and we've had a bunch of family stuff going on. My emotions are always on the fritz, every time my significant other is in transit. I'm sorry for leaving everyone hanging! My laptop completely crapped out on me and I JUST got a new one.**

* * *

 **Story Notes: It's been about a year since Bonnie has returned from being trapped in the 90's. Liz didn't die, because I love her and Mystic Falls is a better place with her in it. Stefan and Caroline are blissfully happy together. Elena is cured and trying to be 'normal' with Jeremy. Damon and Alaric are getting their bromance on. 'Ric and Jo had an adorable baby, without any complications. Tyler left town for a fresh start. Matt is training to be a police officer. Kol came back to life and kept his own body and is getting along with his siblings for once. Elijah and Hayley are dating happily. Hope is healthy and happy. Esther and Mikael stayed dead, as did Esther's sister. Rebekah and Marcel are giving dating a chance. The rest should be explained in story.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN _THE VAMPIRE DIARIES_ OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

I sighed as I looked over at my overly enthusiastic best friend. She looked so sure that this would help me relax, but I wasn't convinced.

"Trust me, Bonnie. A massage is just what you need. It'll do wonders for you. Please, just give it a chance. My treat!" She insisted. I sighed again, knowing that I was already giving in. Care means well. How can I say no to that?

"Fine, I'll go, but just this once." I agreed. She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Okay, I have a few things to take care of, but we're on for our girls' night, right?" She asked me. I nodded and she beamed. I laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

I got into my car and began the drive. I've never even heard of the place that Caroline is sending me to, but she swears it's the best. She better be right, because it's at least an hour away.

* * *

I cranked the radio and sang along loudly, as I drove. I was there before I knew it. There wasn't much traffic, so with the music, the drive blurred together.

* * *

"Can I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked me. I nodded as I approached her.

"I have an appointment for Bonnie Bennett." I told her. She glanced at her computer and nodded, before getting to her feet.

"It'll be right this way, Miss Bennett." I followed her silently, as I took in my surroundings. The lights got progressively dimmer, the further into the building we got. The walls were an earthly brown and I couldn't help but to be instantly relaxed. Soothing nature sounds played softly in the background. We made an abrupt turn and we were inside a room with a fluffy white robe and plush white blanket waiting for me. I stared at them and the chair they sat on and then back to the massage bed. I opened my mouth to question, but I was interrupted before I could begin.

"Just disrobe and set your clothes over on the table." She gestured a side table next to the chair and a few hooks above it. "Lay down on the bed when you're ready and the masseuse will be in shortly." She said with a gentle smile, before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. I gaped at the door, after her.

Caroline didn't tell me that I'd have to get naked! I fumed quietly and repressed the urge to angrily text her phone with threats of bodily harm that I knew I would never follow through with. What's the worst that could happen, really? If I get too uncomfortable, I can just tell whoever to stop and leave them. Right?

I kept trying to talk myself into relaxing as I slipped off my clothes and left them in a neatly folded pile on the designated table, before lying down on the bed and covering myself with the blanket. Seconds after, there was a hesitant knock on the door.

"I'm decent!" I called out. A petite woman entered with a pillow and towel to put under my head. She fussed with the towel, until it covered my eyes and served as a makeshift blindfold. I tried to calm the jitters in the pit of my stomach.

"This will help you relax." She assured me in a sweet voice. I gave a hesitant nod. "Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked me. I shook my head. "Very well, dear, your masseuse will be with you in a few moments." She excused herself and I heard the door close. Seconds later, I heard it open and close again. She wasn't kidding.

Hands started to rub my temples and my eyes fluttered closed. Perfumed lotion filled my nose as I felt it being rubbed onto my skin. I never knew that something so simple could feel so good. The hands took their time, making sure not to skip any places on my head.

It wasn't long until they were trailing down my arms and rubbing the kinks out of my shoulders. I let out an involuntary groan. The hands stilled momentarily, before continuing my massage. Just when I thought it couldn't possibly feel any better, my palms started being getting kneaded. I gasped and swore that this is what heaven must feel like. I really should thank Caroline. I doubt anyone else would be able to talk me into doing this.

* * *

I started to doze off as my feet were getting rubbed. I didn't even try to stop the little moans that kept falling from my lips. It felt that good.

"Flip over, sweetheart." A quiet voice brought me back from the brink of sleep. I nodded quietly and turned onto my stomach. The towel was moved from my head and hands got to work on my neck. "So tense," the quiet voice sounded, again. This time it jostled something in my memory. I know that voice, but I can't quite put my finger on it. The hands kneaded harder and I quit trying to place the voice. I felt someone's breath tickle the back of my neck, before I felt lips press against my skin softly. I jumped and turned to see who had kissed me. My mouth fell open, when my eyes landed on Klaus.

"Klaus," I breathed. I barely had enough sense to pull the blanket up, so I was covered. "Is this some kind of sick, twisted joke?" I asked him, pushing myself off of the bed. Klaus was in front of me, before I could go anywhere. I held the blanket up, awkwardly.

"Would you have met with me, otherwise?" He asked me, evenly.

"No," I replied without hesitation. He gave me a knowing look that basically said, 'I told you so.' "Why are you here?" I asked him. "I'm going to _**kill**_ Caroline." I hissed.

"Let's not be hasty, love." He spoke up. I glared at him.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, again.

"I can't stop thinking about you." He told me as he crept even closer to me. I backed up, until the back of my legs hit the bed and I couldn't go any further, without falling over.

"That's original." I rolled my eyes.

"I've been having dreams about you, sweetheart." He said. I glanced up at him. _**That**_ got my attention. "I've been having them since before your little trip to the 90's." He continued to explain. I zeroed in on his eyes and tried to decipher whether or not he was telling the truth. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other and reached out with my magic to try and feel him out. He's being honest with me. Well, that's a first. "I haven't had time, until recently, to try and figure out why."

"Did you figure it out?" I asked him, cutting to the punch. He reached out and cupped my cheek, before brushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"You're my equal." He replied simply. He made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Homicidal hybrid say _**what**_?! "Everything in this world needs balance. You're mine. The witches aren't satisfied with my existence as it is. I need someone to even me out. You're that balance, sweetheart."

"This is insane." I breathed, before letting out a humorless bark of laughter. "There's no way. Has Caroline heard your spiel?" I asked him. He nodded. That floored me. "There's no way. No." I shook my head and pushed past him to grab my clothes. He was blocking the door, before I could turn around.

"I'm not the only one the witches sent visions to." He replied, with an unnatural softness. He touched his forehead to mine and my vision blurred. I began to see all of the things that he's seen. He's not lying and I could see why. They feel genuine. Emily's face transformed in front of me.

"He's your mate, Bonnie." She told me, simply. Before I could tell her to get bent, more visions flooded my mind. I saw the destruction that he would create, if he remained unbalanced. I also saw the potential for greatness, once we were together. Even with his homicidal tendencies, I seemed to rein them in. He gave me courage that I never had before. Together, we seemed unstoppable. But that… What does that even mean? Before I could ask anything more, my vision returned to normal and Klaus' eyes were searching my face.

"I need to sit down." I told him. He nodded, as I sank onto the chair and ignored the robe underneath me. "I don't even know you and you expect me to go for this?" I asked him in disbelief.

"I only ask that you consider it, love." He corrected me.

"And don't even get me started on your creep factor. Really? Pretending to be a masseuse! That's literally the worst plan that I have ever heard of in my life and you've met my friends!" I yelled at him. I was borderline hysterical. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me apologetically.

"I admit that it wasn't my finest plan, but I had to do something to see you." He admitted.

"You could have called me, dipshit." I said, before I could stop myself. Klaus just looked at me, clearly amused. I felt some of my anger beginning to simmer down.

"What fun would that have been?" He asked me. I glared at him and tightened my grip on the blanket. Being basically naked in front of him isn't helping. It's not like he's unattractive. Now's just not the time. "I could finish your massage, if you like." He offered. I shook my head.

"I'm good. Thanks." I replied flatly. I stood up and wrapped the robe around me and tied it securely, before letting the blanket drop to the floor.

"Are you willing to consider this? To consider me?" He asked, hesitantly. I shrugged my shoulders. I don't know what to say or how to answer that. I had seen the same thing that he had. The only difference is he had time to process it. "Spend the weekend with me, before you decline." He proposed.

"What makes you think that I want to?" I countered, as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Don't you?" He smirked. "I can smell your arousal from here. At the very least, I can show you how thorough of a lover I am. What have you got to lose?" He pressed.

"My life, my sanity, my patience…" I retorted.

"This could work Bonnie." He insisted.

"I'm sure Hitler said that at some point in his life, too."

"You're so difficult."

"Says the man who goes on a murderous rampage, every time he doesn't get his way… Out of the two of us, who is the one who has the tendency to throw temper tantrums?" I snapped. Klaus' eyes glowed and he took a step toward me. I wasn't scared and I wasn't going to back down. I clenched my hands into fists and braced myself for whatever he was going to do.

Lips slammed to mine and my mind went blank. I gasped against his mouth and felt his tongue slip inside. I clutched his shirt as his arms went around me. He picked me up and sat me on the bed. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled at the bottom of his shirt, until he ripped it off. He kissed me, like his life depended on it. I found myself doing the same.

Something stirred in me. Something that I had never felt before. Something that just felt right. I couldn't explain it. I just knew that this is what I was supposed to be doing. I wasn't meant to be with anyone else. None of this makes sense, but has anything in Mystic Falls?

"Stop." Klaus told me, pulling away. I panted and looked up at him, questioningly. "You're overthinking this."

"You're asking me to change my life for you. How could I be overthinking this?" I asked him. I opened my mouth to say more, but his lips were already back on mine. He covered my body with him and this time, I was the one to pull away. "Stop that. You can't just kiss me, when you want me to stop talking." I chided him.

"Can't I?" He smirked.

"No."

"I suppose we'll find out this weekend. Won't we?" He tried. I sighed.

"I don't know about this." I admitted.

"All I'm asking for is two days."

"Just two days?"

"Two days," he repeated.

"Fine. Don't make me regret this." I sighed. "And you owe me a massage."

"Oh, I intend on giving you much more than that."

* * *

 **A/N: So, this wasn't exactly where I was planning on going with this, but hey, what can ya do? Love it? Hate it? Leave it in the review box.**

 **Xo Xo,  
** **Anneryn**


End file.
